


Beat The Heat

by ShadowofEckhart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofEckhart/pseuds/ShadowofEckhart
Summary: It's a hot day in August and Jaden has a plan to cool down by going to the beach, but a run in with Jim just makes the day hotter. Literally just smut in a cabana.





	Beat The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday.

Jaden sighed as a wave of heat greeted him upon opening his door. It was the middle of August and Duel Academy’s location did not lend itself to cool, breezy summers. Luckily the Slifer Red had a plan to beat the heat, and that was to hit the beach. The teen was already shirtless and in his red swim trunks as he made his way towards the ocean. His body was tanned, lean with muscle, and he had the faint outline of a six-pack. Many students stopped to stare at Jaden as he walked across the campus to his favorite beach spot on the island.

  
What he didn’t expect upon reaching the beach was to see Jim. The Australian was riding on a surfboard and when the exchange student spotted Jaden he flashed a grin before stopping and landing on the sand.

  
“Jaden, mate, what are you doing here?” Jim asked, brushing some wet hair away from his face. The Australian had a bit more muscle and darker skin; Jaden noticed that Jim’s wet swim trunks made it cling to his skin, revealing a prominent bulge.

  
“I was just thinking of spending the day at the beach, looks like you had the same idea,” Jaden replied, looking back up to meet Jim’s gaze.

  
“Would you mind spending it with me and Shirley? We could use the company,” Jim’s crocodile was relaxing under a beach umbrella.

  
“Sure thing, buddy,” Jaden said before running into the cool, ocean water. Jim ran after him and the two raced, had water fights, and even managed to build a sand castle.  
Even though Jaden was having a lot of fun, his mind couldn’t help but wander towards the bulge he noticed in Jim’s swim trunks. He thought about how big it was, how thick it was, how it would taste…

  
“It’s starting to get late, mate. Maybe we should clean up and head back?” Jim’s voice snapped Jaden out of his train of thought. The Slifer Red didn’t notice that his cock had stiffened while thinking about Jim and when he stood up, Jim got an eyeful of what Jaden was packing.

  
The two entered a cabana and Jaden couldn’t help but stare when Jim started stripping in front of him. The Australian had a well-defined body, dusty nipples, but what really caught Jaden’s eye was the teen’s soft 11 inch cock. Jim noticed Jaden’s gaze and smirked before turning to face him

  
“If you like what you see, you can give it a taste,” Jim offered. Jaden didn’t hesitate before getting on his knees and bringing his mouth to the massive cock. The Slifer Red’s talented tongue quickly brought Jim’s rod to its full hardness, at 12.5 inches it quickly filled up Jaden’s mouth.  
  
Jaden moaned around Jim as he removed his own swim trunks. His fat, 10 inch cock sprang up and slapped his abs, smearing a bit of pre as he continued to bob his head. The Aussie’s dick tasted, salty (having just been in the ocean), but beyond that was a powerful musk that was making Jaden dizzy.

  
Jim slowly began to thrust his hips forward, fucking Jaden’s face. The Slifer Red’s tongue teased the tip and underside of Jim’s cock, making the exchange student growl. Without warning, Jim pulled his cock out of Jaden’s mouth, causing it to slap the boy’s cheek.

  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, mate,” Jim smirked as he turned Jaden around so that he was on his hands and knees. He slid his slicked up cock against Jaden’s crack, lubing the virgin entrance with saliva and pre.

  
“F-fuck me, Jim,” Jaden gasped out as the other teen’s large cockhead teased his hole. Jim didn’t need to be told twice and he buried himself into Jaden eagerly.  
“You’re tight, but fit me like a glove,” Jim hissed as he sank more and more of his massive rod into Jaden’s willing heat. Jaden saw stars when Jim finally managed to fit all of his cock inside. Jim pushed forward, causing his cock to press up against Jaden’s prostate.

  
“Fuck, Jim please,” Jim began a fast pace. With every thrust the Australian’s cock hit Jaden’s sweetspot and soon the Slifer Red’s cock was leaking a steady stream of pre. Each thrust was powerful and Jim’s heavy balls slapped against his own.

  
Jim’s hands were keeping a strong hold on Jaden’s hips as he pounded into the male. “You were teasing me at the beach before, weren’t you? Well, it worked, eh?”

“Yes, I need this. Please make me cum!” Jaden moaned as he felt himself getting close. Jim sped up his thrusts and pulled his cock out so just the tip was in before thrusting back inside. Jaden felt every inch of Jim’s dick slide inside of him and the friction was too much.

  
Jaden came, his seed splashed into the puddle of pre that had formed below him while he was getting fucked. Jim moaned as Jaden clenched around him, the Slifer Red’s tight heat was milking his cock. Jim buried himself to the hilt one more time before he came, his hot seed filling Jaden up. He came so much that even his cock couldn’t keep all of the cum inside and when he pulled out, even more shot onto Jaden’s back. Jaden turned to look at Jim and found his lips captured in a kiss. The Slifer Red closed his eyes and sank into the other’s embrace as he was pulled up.

  
“That was amazing,” Jaden smiled as he stared at Jim.

  
“You’re as good a fuck as you are a duelist,” Jim chuckled. “I guess we should get cleaned up now.”

  
“What do you mean, we’re not done,” Jaden smirked. Jim looked down and saw that Jaden’s cock was still hard. The boy’s stamina for sex was as high as his stamina for dueling and Jim noticed a glean in Jaden’s eye as he was pushed into one of the showers.

 


End file.
